Opera time table W14/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. * Infolge eines längeren Stromausfalls wird der Wochenspielplan wiederholt. / Due to a power failure in our server room of the last week we will repeat the complete time table. - see also: 25 March 2015 (power blackout) * Störungen in Deutschland: Möglicherweise empfangen Sie das Programm nur bruchstückhaft? Bitte kontaktieren Sie uns / Signal interferences in Germany: You may receive the program only partially? Please contact us. Opera time table 29.03.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 20:48 Juan Trigos - De Cachetito Raspado (1999) Quindecim (ES) 22:06 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 23:12 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 30.03.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:18 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 02:03 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 04:56 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 07:21 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 09:36 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 12:33 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 15:17 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 16:45 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 18:19 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 20:05 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 21:52 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 31.03.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:25 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 01:55 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 03:26 Richard Strauss - Die Ägyptische Helena (2001) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 05:29 Richard Strauss - Die Frau ohne Schatten (1974) Gala (D) 08:17 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 10:30 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 12:38 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 14:37 Jules Massenet - Le Roi de Lahore (2004) Dynamic (F) 17:10 Jules Massenet - Le Cid (1976) Columbia Records (F) 19:36 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Snow Maiden (Snegurochka) (1984) Capriccio ® 23:05 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Tsar's Bride (Carskaja nevesta) (1998) Philips ® 01.04.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:33 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Iolanta (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 02:01 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 05:12 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 08:11 Franz Liszt - Don Sanche (1985) Hungaroton (F) 09:41 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 12:10 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 16:01 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 19:50 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 02.04.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:07 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 02:21 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) 04:23 Georges Bizet - Ivan IV le Terrible (2002) Naïve (F) 06:44 Giacomo Meyerbeer - L'Étoile Du Nord (1988) Marco Polo (F) 09:37 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Les huguenots (2002) Dynamic (F) 12:52 Gioachino Rossini - Le siège de Corinthe (L'assedio di Corinto) (1992) Nuova Era (F) 15:29 Gioachino Rossini - La donna del lago (2006) Opera Rara (I) 18:08 Nicola Vaccaj - La sposa di Messina (?) Naxos (I) 19:51 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 22:20 Simon Mayr - Ginevra di Scozia (2001) Opera Rara (I) 03.04.2015 - Friday/Freitag - Good Friday/Karfreitag 01:13 Conradin Kreutzer - Das Nachtlager in Granada (1992) Capriccio (D) 02:52 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 03:44 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 06:03 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 08:12 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 10:53 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 13:32 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 16:11 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 18:37 George Frideric Handel - Agrippina (2003) Dynamic (I) 21:22 George Frideric Handel - Giulio Cesare (1995) Astrée Auvidis (I) 04.04.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:02 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 04:10 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 07:08 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 10:41 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 13:15 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 15:14 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 19:51 Antonio Vivaldi - Ottone in villa (1993) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 22:53 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 05.04.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag - Easter/Ostersonntag 01:28 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 04:32 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 07:33 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 10:40 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 13:41 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 15:58 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 18:27 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 20:11 André Campra - Tancrède (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 22:13 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 14/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015